


Мюнхен

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: Алекс на самом деле боялся
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Alexander Nübel
Kudos: 1





	Мюнхен

Алекс на самом деле боялся. Боялся переходить в Баварию, переезжать в Мюнхен, не оправдать ожидания. Ведь в команде уже был основной вратарь и смотря на его результаты, Алекс в первый год даже не надеялся на основу. Ведь как можно вытолкнуть из основы самого Мануэля Нойера

Нюбель боялся не понравиться новым одноклубникам, показаться странным, не влиться в коллектив. Ведь в последние пару месяцев в Шальке друзья его просто игнорировали, тренер перестал ставить в основу и отобрал капитанскую повязку. За спиной так и было слышно навязчивое: " Бавария нашла себе нового Нойера, только он им не станет «. И парень от этого боялся перехода ещё больше

Но страх перехода на самом деле был напрасен. Алекса довольно хорошо приняли, хотя заставили петь какую то непонятную песню на посвящении перед всеми игроками Баварии, где парень жутко стеснялся, особенно, когда чувствовал на себе прожигающий насквозь взгляд капитана Баварии, который смотрел то ли с нескрываемой ненавистью, то ли с неким интересом и удовольствием, как будто прокручивает какие то сцены у себя в голове. Какие именно, Алекс узнать не мог и поэтому именно сейчас он начал жалеть, что не умеет читать мысли

И даже первая тренировка прошла на удивление спокойно, Алекс спокойно отрабатывал упражнение, иногда перекидываясь шутками с Мюллером и Леоном, которые крутились возле молодого вратаря, чтобы помочь адаптироваться. Но Нюбеля почему то привлекала фигура Мануэля вдалеке, который отрабатывал совершенно другие упражнения и перекидывался парой фраз с недалеко стоящим Киммихом. Парня тянуло к Нойеру словно каким то магнитом, которому пока Алекс упорно сопротивлялся. Для него, Мануэль всегда считался кумиром, на которого хотелось стать похожим и пробиться в основную сборную, но сейчас, Нюбель смотрит на Мануэля совсем никак на капитана и кумира, а как на… объект своего обожания?

— Нет, так точно быть не должно

Алекс мотнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли о капитане и снова принялся за упражнения, теперь уже с новой силой, чтобы мысли даже не возвращались к теме Нойера

***

— Тебе не кажется, что малой стал слишком засматриваться на Ману, м?

— Томас, тебе с первого дня так кажется, иди работай уже

Мюллер недовольно фыркнул от слов Леона и что то пробубнив себе под нос, снова вернулся к Нюбелю, продолжая работать с ним

Тем временем, в голове у молодого голкипера творилось черти что. Мысли скакали от " В какой угол ударит Томас в этот раз " и до " в какой позе Мануэль предпочитает заниматься сексом «. Немного задумавшись о второй своей мысли, Алекс пропустил совсем нелепый гол от Мюллера, который забил не только в тот же правый угол, да ещё и Нюбелю между ног. Мысли о капитане сбивали с курса не хуже очень хорошего алкоголя и от этого успехи молодого парня падали раз за разом. Только вот была проблема: Нойер, после своих многозначительных взглядов на посвящении совсем Алекса не замечал. Как будто его просто не существовало для Ману и становилось как то обидно. Ведь старшие игроки пытались адаптировать Алекса в Мюнхене и активнее всего это делал Томас, а те, с которыми вратарь одного возраста, уже считали Нюбеля своим, далеко не близким, но все равно, другом. И если с одногодками все было хорошо, Алекс довольно быстро нашёл общий язык с Паваром и Дэвисом и зависал с ними на выходных, то вот взрослые обращались с ним как с ребёнком, и это очень задевало. С ним как будто нянчатся, хотя Нюбелю уже 23 и его в сборную начнут вызывать, а тут он словно ребёнок. Но даже так, из массы всех игроков выделялся все тот же Мануэль Нойер, который относился в Нюбелю… Никак. Они пересекались пару раз взглядами в раздевалке, когда оба переодевались после тренировки. Тогда Алекс снова почувствовал этот странный взгляд Ману сначала на своём лице, а потом заметил, как его взгляд ползёт вниз, осматривая рельефное тело молодого вратаря. Последним, что Нюбель успел разглядеть, перед тем как начать одеваться чуть ли не судорожно, это хитрая улыбка капитана и какой то заинтересованный блеск в глазах. Алекс тогда выходил из раздевалки весь красный и снова чувствовал на себе тот прожигающий взгляд, только теперь он был совершенно равнодушен и холоден. Это было довольно странно, и Нюбель бы не хотел снова чувствовать на себе тот холодный и безразличный взгляд Нойера, хотя заинтересованный взгляд его чем то привлекал.

— Я скоро так с катушек слечу

В тот день, он покидал базу со смешанными чувствами. Что то внутри говорило, что Мануэль смотрит на него не просто так таким взглядом, но парень не придал этому значения. Может, слишком устал за день, а может, просто не хотел замечать, что говорит внутренний голос.

***

Обычно игнорирование собственного голоса внутри не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Нюбель в этом уже ни раз убеждался в Шальке, а теперь убедился и в Мюнхене: Алекс начал все чаще и чаще ловить на себе чужой взгляд голубых глаз. Или ему это просто мерещилось из-за сильных нагрузок на тренировках, и парень искренне надеялся на второе. Потому что если ему не мерещилось, то Нойер и вправду пялился на его задницу почти всю тренировку, а это смущало молодого вратаря довольно сильно

Каждая тренировка постепенно превращалась в игру " Поймай взгляд Мануэля Нойера на себе или на своей жопе «. Алекс, похоже, выигрывал довольно с крупным счетом, хотя Нойер даже и не пытался скрывать взгляд, когда его все-таки замечали. Они все ещё тренировались в разных частях поля, что немного раздражало, и Нюбель уже потихоньку начал сходить с ума из-за мыслей о Ману, которые не давали нормально сосредоточиться на происходящем у молодого вратаря под носом. Парень валил чуть ли ни каждую тренировку, стоило ему лишь столкнуться взглядом с Ману, который даже слишком игриво улыбался Алексу, подмигивал и снова занимал своё место в воротах на противоположном конце тренировочного поля. В такие моменты Нюбелю казалось, что только от такого взгляда у него встаёт

Да и сегодняшняя тренировка для Алекса успехом не увенчалась, а как сказал Ханси Флик: «Это просто какой то пиздец». Нюбелю становилось стыдно за свои частые и глупые ошибки перед тренером и одноклубниками, а когда к нему ещё и Томас подошёл спросить, все ли в порядке у парня, то Алекс вообще не смог и слова проговорить. Все мысли были о Мануэле, о его взгляде, о его руках и о его… теле? Нюбель инстинктивно вздрогнул.

— Я же не гей? Точно не гей, у меня даже девушка как то была, тогда почему я так часто думаю об этом.

За своим тихим разговором с самим собой, Алекс пропускает ещё один нелепый мяч и слышит недовольные крики тренера. Все слишком плохо

***

— Алекс, все точно в порядке?

— Все в порядке, Томас, я просто… перенервничал, вот и все

Нобель натянуто улыбается, пытаясь как то убедить в своём нормальном самочувствии Томаса. Тот смотрит на Алекса как то странно, но больше вопросов задавать не стал и ушёл вглубь раздевалки, снова начиная разговор с Леоном. Тренировка закончилась примерно 15 минут назад, а Алекс как зашёл в раздевалку и сел на ближайшую скамейку, так и сидит, даже не снимая грязной формы. Где то за стеной шумит вода и слышатся разговоры и смех. В душевой ещё человек пять, может чуть меньше, по крайней мере, Алекс заметил идущих туда Роберта с Коутиньо. Постепенно раздевалка начала пустеть: один за другим парни уходили по домам, даже трое парней из душевой вылезли, а вода там все шла и шла… видимо, там был кто то ещё

— Бенжи! Не подскажешь, кто остался в душевой? Не подумай, что я решусь следить, просто… я хочу подождать, пока все уйдут

Алекс совсем не умеет врать, его каждый раз что то выдаёт, взгляд, выражение лица, движения, слова. Парень пытался врать правдоподобно, но получалось крайне хреново, но сейчас, видимо, ему помогли сами боги, ведь на эти слова Бенжамен лишь тихо усмехнулся, не заподозрив никаких признаков лжи

— Ждёшь, пока все уйдут значит? Ну-у, не знаю, сколько тебе ещё надо будет ждать, ведь капитан моется довольно долго, но если хочешь, можешь подождать

Поток слов Павара продолжался ещё пару минут, но сознание Алекса уже было где то в другом месте, стоило лишь услышать фразу: " Капитан моется довольно долго… ". За стеной сейчас находится Мануэль, тот самый Мануэль, который не вылезает из мыслей молодого вратаря с самого его приезда в Мюнхен. Нюбель всем телом вздрогнул, стоило лишь подумать о том, как Нойер появится в помещении раздевалки в одном полотенце на бёдрах и с растрёпанными после душа волосами.

Алекс настолько глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что не услышал, как закрылась дверь из раздевалки за Бенжаменом и как из-за стены перестала шуметь вода. Нюбель упёрся затылком в холодный шкафчик за собой и чересчур громко выдохнул.

— Надо прекращать о нем думать, это же не нормально

— Прекращать думать о ком?

Парень чуть ли не закричал от испуга, когда услышал прямо рядом с ухом чужой и чуть хриплый голос. Нойер… Другому человеку этот голос принадлежать не мог физически. Алекс снова вздрогнул

— Да… ни о ком, просто мысли вслух. Не обращайте внимания…

— Давай перейдём на ты, хорошо? Не люблю, когда в команде ко мне обращаются на вы

Голос Мануэля звучит ровно и отчасти даже властно, хотя Алекс не удивляется, Нойер все-таки капитан, а не обычный игрок. Нюбель как то инстинктивно закусывает губу, снова чувствуя на себе уже знакомый взгляд, Ману снова изучает его лицо, а потом отворачивается, начиная одеваться. Алекс даже смотреть в сторону капитана не хочет, боится, что если посмотрит — сразу встретится с чужим взглядом, а после этого проблем не избежать. Нюбель слишком резко выдыхает и смотрит в белоснежную стену перед ним

— Что же со мной такое то?

— Ты про свой стояк?

Парень резко поворачивается в сторону нагло улыбающегося Нойера. Взгляд у Нюбеля буквально ошарашенный, что же говорить о выражении лица. Алекс вообще сначала подумал, что Мануэль пошутил, но опустив свой взгляд чуть ниже, Алекс и правда заметил, что у него стоит… Как он вообще умудрился этого не заметить.

— Господи Боже… П-Прости меня, это не контролируется, ты же знаешь

— Естественная реакция организма на созерцание привлекательного мужского или женского тела. Не волнуйся, это нормально

— Нормально, что у меня встал… на тебя?

— Если бы я был дураком, то я бы сейчас очень удивился твоим словам…

Мануэль хрипло усмехается, а Нюбель снова вздрагивает. Только теперь от нарастающего страха и… предвкушения действий? Алекс уже и не понимает, чего на самом деле хочет

—…Но я не дурак, и я не удивляюсь твоим словам. У меня были предчувствия на твой счет, и они окончательно подтвердились, когда я услышал, как ты выстанывал мое имя, пока дрочил в душевой несколько дней назад. Надо уметь сдерживаться, малыш, или…

Практически в один момент Нойер уже оказался рядом с Алексом, опираясь руками на шкафчик позади. Мануэль как будто прижимал парня к шкафчиками, не давая куда то улизнуть

—…или надо звать с собой того, кто заглушит твои стоны, чтобы тебя не услышали

— У меня нет такого человека…

— Если ты хочешь, а ты, как я вижу, хочешь, я могу стать этим человеком

И снова Нюбель видит, как капитан расплывается в хитрой ухмылке, смотря прямо в глаза, заставляя отводить взгляд и краснеть, как маленький ребёнок.

Говорить о своих желаниях было слишком стыдно, особенно тому, о ком были эти желания. Но Нойеру хватило лишь короткого и одобрительного кивка от Алекса, чтобы начать действовать. Конечно, тот вечер пятницы совсем молодой Нюбель запомнит ещё надолго. Стены раздевалки запомнят его стоны и крики, а спина любимого капитана ещё долго будет гореть от царапин, оставленных Алексом в моменты бурного оргазма, которые надо будет обрабатывать кремом, чтобы не болели. Прощались же они с довольными улыбками и обещаниями обязательно повторить, а Алекс ещё тридцать минут провалялся на столе в раздевалке Баварии в обнимку с футболкой Нойера и думал, что следущий раз настанет уж очень скоро.


End file.
